


Transparency

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody has Anxiety, M/M, Obi-Wan has bad coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Anakin finds out Cody’s dating Obi-Wan. He gives Cody the shovel talk…of sorts.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this idea that's been floating around in my head! Come join me on [my tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)! I just went ahead and created a new blog. I know yall were tired of the horror XD

“Hey commander.” General Skywalker drums his fingers against the metal frame of the door, announcing his presence without even asking for permission to ender Cody’s quarters, “I heard there was something going on between you and Obi-Wan?”

It is accusatory. Like Cody’s been caught red handed with his hand deep in a cookie jar he never should have opened. 

Cody must look like a scared animal in headlights as General Skywalker stands tall in his doorway, lumbering at his full height like a young tree. His figure absorbs all the of light from outside of the hallway. Cody can see troopers walking up and down the halls through the gaps left between General Skywalker and the door.

The primal part of him fights the urge to dart past the menacing Jedi and join his brothers. Skywalker is protective, crazy protective. The kind of protective that borders scary. And if there is one person he’s protective of, it’s Obi-Wan.

Yet Cody stills his heart, schools his expression, and responds with a well-practiced, “Yes Sir. There is, sir”

General Skywalker says nothing for a short while, though an emotion dances behind his eyes that Cody has not yet seen. And for the life of him, he cannot put his finger on it. But he _can_ feel something though—something like anxiety, like regret, like anger. It doesn’t take him long to figure out where those feelings are coming from. Or _who_ they’re coming form.

“Well, there’s some things we need to talk about,” And Cody’s heart is pumping again, painfully slamming against his ribcage. He feels downright nauseous as General Skywalker closes the door behind him, checking over his shoulder just before he does it.

Here it comes. The, “ _If you ever hurt him, I swear to the Force I’ll kill you myself.”_ Or the less angry, but equally painful, _“Obi-Wan means the world to me, I need you to understand that. Please don’t hurt him.”_ Threats play in his head like a broken record, and by the time General Skywalker speaks, his heart is already caught in his throat.

“Well…um…if you ever need anything, feel free to ask me about it. Especially if you don’t feel like you can tell Obi-Wan. He can be stubborn sometimes. He means well, but still—mind if I sit here?”

Cody doesn’t really give Anakin permission, but the General takes it anyway. He’s too shaken by the General’s calm demeanour. This isn’t General Skywalker. At least not the General Skywalker he was warned about—not the General Skywalker that nearly beat a man to death for looking at Senator Amidala the wrong way. Or chased a group of guys for catcalling Commander Tano.

He vaguely wonderers if Rex lied to him just to get a laugh, but Cody doesn’t think so. Rex isn’t cruel, not about these things. Not knowing how terrified Cody is of this new relationship he’s managed to piece together.

“Calm down, Commander. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” General Skywalker’s chuckle garners Cody’s full attention.

“Apologies sir, I…” Cody stumbles on his words, mouth agape as he finds what to say. There’s really no good excuse. The fact of the matter is that he had fully expected General Skywalker to threaten him over his relationship with Obi-Wan, because that’s what General Skywalker did. But he hasn’t, and it doesn’t seem like he will. And suddenly, the fear that Cody had been feeling the moment that man walked into his room seemed to explode in him like a series of tiny firecrackers. 

  
“Um? Are you alright Commander? You look a little…pale.”

“I’m fine Sir,” Cody grits out his words, clenching his first as he fights to urge to pass out, “You were saying?”  
  


“Oh, yeah! Obi-wan can be a bit…neglectful. Of himself,” General Skywalker explains, to which Cody nodded. He knows this. Everyone knows this. Obi-Wan is perhaps the greatest walking disaster amongst the entirety of the Republic.

“Of course, sir, I—”

“And to others, Cody.” General Skywalker sighs, stretching his legs out as he folds his arms behind his head, “He gets so caught up in being perfect and good or whatever the Council wants from him, and he leaves people behind. He doesn’t know it, but he does it all the time. It wasn’t easy being his Padawan, and it hasn’t been easy since this war started. It’s like…hmm…he closes himself off, a lot. Tries to handle things on his own. And when you try to help, he gets upset or complicated. And he closes himself off a lot. I feel like he tries to take on the world, but he leaves people behind when he does it.”

General Skywalker chances a glance at Cody, who looks at him with eyes the size of dinner saucers. Apparently, that’s all the general needs to continue.

“And this isn’t to scare you away from him or anything, but just a heads up. He chases a lot of good people away from him because of how is he. I don’t want you to be one too, Commander.”

Somewhere in the middle of his valiant speech, Anakin has crossed the distance between he and Cody, and clamps the man’s shoulder in support, “Just—ugh—I want to see him happy, and I think you’re a really good person for him to be happy with. I just don’t want him to screw it up. And plus you’re a nice person, Cody. I don’t want to see you hurt either.”

There’s an awkward silence that stretches on for an uncomfortably long amount of time, at least for Cody. He doubts General Skywalker is at all bothered by the silence, or by the fact that his words of encouragement seemed to be near damning Obi-Wan.

But…it’s fine. Cody knows this about his General. Obi-Wan is difficult. He tries to be anything but. But he’s a difficult man to love.

  
“Thank you, Sir.”

“You can just call me Anakin when it’s just the two of us.” And at that, Anakin stands, patting Cody’s shoulder one last time, “no need for formalities when you’re dating my old Master.

Just when Cody feels as if he’s regained some semblance of sense, the General—Anakin’s comm rings. It sounds like there is a commotion coming from the other end, and when the ship rumbles, and Commander Tano’s shouting can be heard on the other end, Cody knows they’re under attack.

That, and his own comm rings too.

Anakin leaves with a wink and a cheesy, “Duty calls”, before darting out into the hall, no doubt to board the nearest ship he can find. 

Cody sits there in shock, the warmth of Anakin’s flesh hand still warm on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know one of the tropes I hate the most is when Anakin is rude or dismissive of Cody in his relationship with Obi-Wan? Or just any of the troopers in General XD So enjoy my spin on the shovel talk.


End file.
